


I Know

by IneffableSerpent



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableSerpent/pseuds/IneffableSerpent
Summary: A Christmas gift for @kaemaki_brainrot on Instagram!!
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 11





	I Know

Christmas was a special time in the Mind Palace. 

Patton sat on the couch with a mug of steaming hot chocolate in his sweater-pawed hands, his eyes fluttering back and forth across the living room as the other sides commuted about.

It was a rare thing, when both light sides and dark sides stayed in the same room together without a turf war or argument bubbling out from passionate emotions; but Christmas had its ways, and the days between the 10th of December to the 1st of January became the days of peace. A truce, as Janus had called it. 

Frankly, Patton was just happy to be surrounded by his loved ones. 

They had exchanged gifts after dinner and simply milling about to converse and hang out before separating into their respective rooms to open their presents; a tradition proposed by Janus- the ever so secretive snake had mentioned how he preferred not to have the others see his reactions.

It had bummed out Patton at first, but he accepted it soon enough. He just hoped Janus would be ready to be open to them in due time. 

One hour passed, then two, and as expected, the sides had begun retreating into their rooms with their received gifts in hand after soft goodbyes.

Patton placed his presents on his bed before plopping down next to them. One by one, he started opening them up.

He received a picture book from Logan, several boxes of high quality crayons from Roman, kandi with beads of black and purple weaved in between peaches and blues from Virgil, an array of plastic knives from Remus, and.. 

A box with a letter in it from Janus. The letter was simple, a short invitation for Patton to come visit the unpredictable side in his room. 

Once Patton had finished arranging his other gifts around his room, he began padding down the halls of the Mind Palace; towards Deceit's room. 

And there he stood in front of the yellow door, where he knocked three times and waited for an answer. The door swung open unexpectedly quick, and a half-scaled face poked out. 

Janus raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I /definitely/ expected you to actually come by.."

"Of course I did, Janus! The invite did catch me off-guard though!" Patton rubbed the back of his head, "I mean, it's not a very common Christmas present, to ya know- just hang out- doesn't make it any less valid though! Especially if it's from you, since you don't hang out with any of us that often!"

"Actually.." Janus opened his room or wider. "I do have a gift for you in my room. I wanted you to come over because.. You know what, never mind. Just come in."

Patton tilted his head before nodding and entering. He noticed the already opened presents scattered on Janus's desk, then his eyes drifted onto the pile of plushies on the bed.

"Aww!" Patton exclaimed. "I didn't know you collected plushies too?"

Janus coughed and looked away. "They're.. They're not mine. They're for you."

Patton spun to face his companion with wide eyes and a gasp. 

Janus continued. "Virgil gave me a tip a couple weeks ago. He said you enjoyed collecting plushies and kandi, so I thought I'd give you some of the first option.. And I'm /totally/ not confused about how kandi works."

Patton giggled. "That's so sweet of you, Janus! Thank you /so much/," he moved to hug Janus before stopping and pursing his lips. "Ah.. I don't know how fine you are with hugs."

Janus looked away as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Patton's shoulders. He didn't say a word, only a tight embrace and circles rubbed on Patton's back. 

And then, a soft whisper: "I didn't want to be alone this Christmas.. That's why I invited you here."

Patton gently leaned back to look at Janus and smiled. 

"I'm glad you did. In all honestly, I've wanted to spend time with you for a while now! I just didn't want to make uncomfy, you know?" Said Patton.

Janus pulled Patton to his chest once more. "I know."


End file.
